In the peacock pavilion…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Agni spends the afternoon pleasuring his beloved Soma in their special place… Written for LJ's Hentai contest. I won first place.


Title: In the peacock pavilion…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Soma. Agni  
Genres: romance  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 900  
Summary: Agni spends the afternoon pleasuring his beloved Soma in their special place…

Author's note: I won first place!

888

"My prince, there is something I've been wanting to ask you…" Agni said as they lay naked in their makeshift bed on the floor of the peacock pavilion.

Soma shifted so that he could look up at him. "What?"

"Why did you name me 'Agni'?"

"Well… I had heard there was a man who could fight like Lord Hanuman, and that he had a strong and fiery temper. And when I saw you, the sun was setting and it cast a warm glow around you, like a fire, and I thought you must be Lord Agni himself…"

Agni gently caressed his cheek. "And when I saw you, I thought you were a god too…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yes… but go on, my prince."

"Well, ummm… The name just popped into my head. And it fits, no?"

"Yes… I think it does, very well, my prince," Agni murmured. "You are my Lord Soma and just like Lord Agni, I can never have enough of you. I want to drink of your essence again and again until I drink you dry, my prince… my Soma…"

"Agni…" Soma said breathlessly, moving so that he could kiss his beloved manservant. "Would you like it better, if I lay on my back?"

"Yes."

They moved almost as one, so that Agni was on his side, his head held up by his upturned palm. With his right hand, Agni gently caressed his beloved's cheek. "My Soma…" he said softly, and moving his hand lazily downward he traced the line of Soma's throat, his collar bone, the firm musculature of his shoulder and bicep.

"My Agni…" Soma reached up to run his hand up Agni's arm as he licked his lips. Bending his leg at the knee, the prince shifted so that he was nearly resting on his side as well.

Agni took advantage of his beloved's movement, sliding his hand around to Soma's back as he leaned in to kiss him. He deepened it as his hand moved lower to cup his beloved prince's bottom. When he broke the kiss, Soma moaned loudly. "Hush, my prince. Do you want someone to hear you?"

"No…"

"Then you must be quiet. You don't want your father finding out I am more than your servant…" Agni gently chided._ Or even worse, your brother, Debden… The gods know what trouble he'd make for you if he knew about us…_

"No… But I love it when you touch me like that, Agni," Soma said, his voice taking on a petulant whine.

"I am sorry, my prince, but these stolen moments are for you and you alone… We cannot chance having others find out." Agni kissed Soma's forehead.

"You're right…" Soma said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I have lit a fire in your belly and I will do my best to pleasure you, but you must be quiet, my Soma…"

"I will, I promise, Agni."

"No matter how much you want to cry out, remember, we are in the gardens and not in your room."

"I wish we were…" Soma said wistfully.

"Why?"

"Because there, no one notices me and we can do what we want."

Agni sighed. "Soma…"

"Make me feel special and everything will be alright, Agni…"

"If that is what my prince, my Soma, desires, then so shall it be." He rolled Soma onto his back. "This is for you and you alone, my Soma." He kissed the prince's neck, moving slowly downward.

The breath hitched in Soma's throat and he moaned ever so softly, a tiny strangled cry of pleasure. He loved when Agni would selflessly cater to his needs as it made him feel more loved and cherished than he normally did whenever they made love.

Pleased with Soma's efforts to remain quiet, Agni nestled between his beloved's legs, engulfing the prince's cock in his mouth. He suckled it, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip. His head slowly bobbing up and down, Agni developed a slow gentle rhythm, prolonging his beloved Soma's pleasure as he pushed him closer to his release.

Soma fisted the colorful piece of fabric, he lay on, and the waves of pleasure he felt ran down his spine to pool deep within his cock. His beloved was skilled with his mouth and the prince knew it was not going to be long before he came. The added spice of possibly getting caught together made what was supposed to be a simple picnic, that much more enjoyable for the two of them. Unable to hold back any longer, Soma moaned loudly as he came.

Feeling his beloved prince tense, Agni was rewarded a few seconds later with Soma's hot bitter essence. He could not wait to drink it down, greedily sucking, before pulling back and swallowing. Like his namesake, he could not get enough of Soma and he would easily forego taking any pleasure himself, in favor of pleasuring his beloved orally. Licking the last few droplets of cum form Soma's cock, Agni moved to lie beside him. He held Soma close, the special silence that only lovers share settling between them, and broken only by the cries of the peacocks that gave the place its name.

"We should get dressed, my prince."

Soma made a little sound of disappointment. "I know; I wish we could stay here like this all day."

"Me too, but we can't."

Soma sighed. "Yeah… A pity, eh?"

"Yeah…"


End file.
